Bleach: What Lies Behind the Cameras
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: What happens when the Bleach cast is behind the scenes? Find out in "Bleach: What Lies Behind the Cameras". Pure crack. No offense intended okay? So dont kill me xD! There will be some scenes from the anime so watch out for spoilers


What happens when the Bleach cast is behind the scenes

What happens when the Bleach cast is behind the scenes? Find out in "Bleach: What Lies Behind the Cameras". Pure crack. No offense intended okay? So dont kill me xD! There will be some scenes from the anime so watch out for spoilers!

...Karakura Town Volume xD...

A cool Christmas Afternoon...

PIKO PIKO PIKO PIKO...!

Rukia paced back and forth in Ichigo's room. She pressed the button on her cell phone continously, producing a very annoying sound. Ichigo suddenly burst out.

"Rukia! Stop it! I cant concentrate!"

"Why?"

(Outside Ichigo's room...

Isshin: My son has turned into a man...-nosebleed-

Yuzu: What do you mean, otousan?

dn-bleachnaruto: hey! You two! Get away from there!

Yuzu: why?

dn-bleachnaruto: Theres an explosive there for Kon's scene.

BOOM!)

"Agh! Whatever!"

Ichigo went downstairs and grabbed a couple of juices. He stared at his father and sister as they limped to the living room, their bodies covered with bandages. His other sister, Karin, giggled a girlie giggle as she laid on the sofa, her fet in the air and her finger twirling the phone cord. He gulped.

"K...Karin...?"

...Ichigo's POV...

Man! What is up with them?! They change attitudes all of a sudden. I found Rukia sitting on the bed with her head turned to the window. She looked...Nice...

"Ichigo."

I snapped out and smugly sat down on the chair. I grunted.

"What?"

"I just remembered something Inoue and the others asked me."

"..." I waited. This was going to be strange. I sipped my juice carefully.

"They asked me before about my relationship with you."

WHAT?! Damn! My juice rocketed out of my mouth. Anyway, relationship?! What is up with that? Were just friends, damn it!

"What did you say?"

"I said we were just friends...But they had an evil smirk on their faces... What IS our relationship?"

"Dont tell me Seireitei has a different kind of relationship."

"The humans are weird. I will not be surprised if they had a strange kind of relationship."

Darn it...Why does Rukia have to stick around me like glue, anyway?

"The reason they are asking tht is because you hang around me too much."

...Rukia's POV...

What did this bright haired incompetent fool just said?! Is he putting the blame on me?!

"Listen, you arrogant fool! This is not my fault solely! Part of it is yours, fool!"

"Stop calling me a fool, SHORTY!" What?!

"Strawberry!"

"Midget!" You did not say that!

"Fool!"

"Ignorant dwarf!" Idiotic fool.

"Arrogant bastard!"

"Byakuya fan!" AH-

"Useless shinigami!"

"Bad actress!" So not true!

"Mr. Touchy-

"What is this lovers quarrel I am seeing? Ichigo, my son, you shouldnt-

"Lets go." Me and Ichigo said. We walked past Isshin and left him reciting something.

...

The boy would not admit it, even to himself, but he had feelings for the strange midget. He slid his hands into his pocket and grunted, making Rukia look at him. She sneezed.

"Geez. Cover your mouth." Ichigo blurted out.

"What time is it?"

"Past eight."

"We should go home. Its getting late."

"Yeah."

Rukia absent-mindedly took his hand lightly. He blushed the lightest of pink as she tugged lighty.

"Lets go, Ichigo."

...

She stood under Ichigo's doorway, her gaze settled on a weird plant. Rukia softly grabbed Ichigo's elbow. He stopped in the doorway as Rukia blinked questioningly at him. He sighed at Rukia.

"Thats a mistletoe. When two people are under it, they have to kiss or something."

Rukia nodded. She suddenly yelped.

"What?!"

"I just remembered something, Ichigo. Could you lower your face so I can whisper it to you?"

He quickly lowered his face, thinking it was something about Karakura being destroyed. He was shocked when Rukia gave him a peck on the cheek. He stared at her, his face a full shade of red. He spluttered something incoherent which made Rukia laugh.

"You look funny, Ichigo!"

"S-stop laughing!"

"Okay okay, Blush-y face. Arent we sensitive to pecks on the cheek?"

"Whatever, Byakuya fan."

On the inside, Ichigo smiled and loved that little peck she bestowed on him. She, too, laughed inwardly at what she did. They both made a mental note that their favorite plant was a mistletoe.

...A/N: Next up is the party of the Gotei 13. Then maybe a contest between the Espadas. Or a mystery crack of the Vaizards. Just review and theyll come for sure xD


End file.
